Seed germination and plant growth can be affected by a variety of factors, including both edaphic and climatic conditions. The availability of nutrients in the soil can affect not only the growth of the present plant population, but can also affect the amount of nutrients available for incorporation into seed produced by the plant. When a resulting seed is deficient in one or more nutrients, the germination rate and subsequent plant growth can be impaired.
Harsh environments can also detrimentally influence germination and growth. Arid conditions, phytotoxins released by competing plant life, and the presence of well established or hardy competition can have a negative effect on the ability of a seed to germinate, grow and survive.
It would be desirable to provide seed treatments to alleviate nutrient deficiencies and enhance seed germination and growth.